


Secret Keeper

by tchele



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Based on Spoilers for Perennial, F/M, Post “What Child Is This?”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchele/pseuds/tchele
Summary: Based off of the description for Perennial as well as the sneak peek. It has not been edited.





	Secret Keeper

What was it about this woman that made him forget the code and rules he lived by? Gibbs asked himself. 

He had seen Jack Sloane so many ways, hurt, vulnerable, happy, unnerved, but the Jack that showed up today at the hospital was unlike any version of the woman he had ever encountered. She was seriously rattled and Gibbs wanted nothing more than follow her and find out what was wrong. Not since Jenny had he felt this way, and it made sense with her. They had been involved, but with Jack it was almost more intimate. She’s shown him her scars and confided in him what had happened to her in Afghanistan and he had told her his truth. He had never told anyone the whole story about the man who killed his wife and daughter yet he told her. 

In that moment he knew that he had to do something. He wouldn’t get anything done if he was focused on her. He made his way to Ellie Bishop knowing that he could let her know he was stepping away for a moment and not get a myriad of questions.

“I’m leaving for a moment, McGee has point until I come back.” Gibbs said before he set off where he had seen Jack last.

He found Jack sitting in her Mini, slumped over the wheel and obviously overwrought. Gibbs opened the drivers side door and when she looked up he pulled her out of the car. The normally in control psychologist was anything but, instinctively Gibbs held her close to his chest and waited for her to speak. 

“You shouldn’t be here, Cowboy. They are short handed already. I’m...well I’m not ok, but I will be. You need to go back out there.” Jack said after a moment, but made no move to move away from his embrace.

“You need me more. McGee’s got lead until I get back.” Gibbs replied simply. “What’s wrong?”

“When I was young I got pregnant, and I wasn’t in a position to be a parent. I gave her up for adoption on the day she was born. She had a great life, two parents who loved her, she went to the good schools, great college. I’ve watched her grow up over the years from a distance. As I’ve gotten older I think of her more, but I know without a doubt I did the right thing. The right thing for her and the right thing for me. Until today.” Jack paused.

“What’s different about today?” Gibbs asked.

“She’s inside.” Jack answered. “I can’t work this case, not until I know she’s safe at least.”

“You know for certain she’s inside?” Gibbs asked.

“I’ve followed her on social media. Her mom posted something, Faith works at the hospital apparently.” Jack answered.

“Does Vance know?” Gibbs asked.

“No. I’ve never discussed it with him.” Jack answered. “Why?”

“I do need to get back to the scene, but I don’t want to leave you alone.” Gibbs confessed.

“I’ll be fine.” Jack replied automatically.

“I’m still not leaving you alone, Jack.” Gibbs said. “Palmer should be heading back. Will you go with him?”

“If I do will you get back to work?” Jack asked.

“Yes, and I will let you know if I hear anything about your daughter. Her name is Faith?” Gibbs replied.

“Yes, Faith Tolliver.” Jack answered. “She doesn’t know me, or anything about me. I just need to know she is ok and safe.”

“Ok. I will find out, and I won’t say anything to her or anyone else.” Gibbs replied as he led Jack towards Palmer’s transport.

Jack stopped before they got the the rig and pulled Gibbs close. “Thanks Cowboy. I think you know all my secrets now.” Jack said.

“And they will die with me.” Gibbs whispered into her hair.

“Ok back to work.” Jack said. “Can you make sure my car gets back to the Navy Yard?”

“No problem. I’ll drive it back.” Gibbs replied as he took her keys from her outstretched hand.

Jack climbed into the passengers seat and Gibbs crosses to the back of the Rig to where Palmer was finishing a check list. “Keep and eye on Jack for me? Maybe ask Duck to help?” Gibbs said.

“Is something wrong?” Palmer asked.

Gibbs just looked at him.

“Right, I don’t need to know that. Keep an eye on Jack, got it.” Palmer said as he closed the door on the rig.

Gibbs watched as Palmer drove away and returned to his agents.

“Update.” Gibbs barked sliding right back into the activity of the scene.

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn’t writing another Gibbsfic lol. I lied. I just got so inspired by the sneak peek this was begging to be written.


End file.
